Jiaying Johnson (Earth-199999)
| RealName2 = (maiden name unrevealed) | CurrentAlias = | Title = Jiaying | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Cal (husband) Daisy (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Afterlife | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Sanctuary leader | Education = | Origin = Inhuman went through Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = DJ Doyle | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Origin & Early Years Jiaying was an Inhuman active throughout most of the 20th Century. In 1945, she was among many Chinese prisoners sent to Austria to be experimented on by the Hydra scientist Werner Reinhardt. Jiaying and the other prisoners were forced to take hold of a strange device called "the Obelisk" that killed everyone who came into contact with it except for Jiaying. Before Dr. Reinhardt could dissect her to discover why she could touch the device, his facility was raided by the SSR and the prisoners were liberated. Post-WWII At some point, Jiaying underwent Terrigenesis. As a result of her transformation, Jiaying stopped aging, and would look the same for the next several decades. She used this gift to counsel young Inhumans through their own transformations, one of whom was Gordon, whose own Terrigenesis had left him with no eyes and a nascent teleportation power. At some point, Jiaying met and married Cal, and with him had a daughter, Daisy. "Death" & Legacy In 1989, while her daughter was still an infant, Jiaying was captured by Hydra agents, and was sent back to Austria where Dr. Reinhardt, now known as Daniel Whitehall, had recommenced his research after being freed from prison by Hydra agents in the U.S. government. Whitehall recognized Jiaying as the woman who could touch the Obelisk and live, and was surprised to see she hadn't aged in the 40 years since he had seen her. Making good on his promise, Daniel Whitehall vivisected Jiaying. Dr. Whitehall had Jiaying's organs planted inside him, restoring his youth. Hydra left her butchered remains out in the wilderness like refuse. Cal eventually found his wife's remains, and swore to get his revenge on Daniel Whitehall. However, Cal managed to stitch his wife back together and her healing powers restored her to life, though she retained a few scars on her face. The two then scoured the Earth in search of their daughter, who had been taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. after identifying her as an 0-8-4 (object of unknown origin) while Cal was away. Eventually, Jiaying began to believe that their daughter was gone, but Cal wouldn't accept it, so the couple separated. Jiaying returned to Afterlife, dedicating herself to guiding future generations of Inhumans. Modern Days In 2008, Jiaying refused to allow Katya Belyakov to undergo Terrigenesis, recognizing a darkness in the girl. However, Katya's mother, Eva, wanted her daughter to receive her birthright and stole a batch of Terrigen crystals, giving Katya the power to leech off the emotions of anyone she came into contact with, while also driving the girl insane. They fled to Bahrain, where Eva's activities caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jiaying and Gordon arrived during the aftermath, in which Agent Melinda May had been forced to kill both Eva and Katya. In 2015, Jiaying intervened when her daughter, now going by the name of Skye, was on the verge of killing Raina. Skye refused to stay in Afterlife as long as Raina was present, yet Jiaying persisted and asked that she stay a few days to give her time to learn control over her power. Jiaying later visited Cal, who had been imprisoned in Afterlife for recklessly drawing the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. She thanked and hugged him for keeping his promise to reunite her with their daughter, but refused to allow him to see Skye. As Skye's learning progressed, she told Jiaying of the torment of having lived in numerous foster homes and how she never knew her birthday. It was then that Jiaying confessed to knowing Skye's birthday, and that she was Skye's mother. Jiaying then asked her not to reveal their relationship, telling her the story of Eva and Katya Belyakov. Since Skye had gone through Terrigenesis unprepared, the other Inhumans would look upon their relationship with suspicion. Jiaying later arranged for Skye to have one dinner with Cal, asking that she give him one chance and afterward she would send him away. | Powers = *'Advanced Longevity:' She is capable of living for thousands of years if not more. This ability appears to be connected in some way to her physical body, as Werner Reinhardt had his youth restored after he transplanted Jiaying's organs into his own body. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' She has the ability to heal moderate damages at an extremely faster pace & even resurrect herself in the event of death as long as most of her body remains intact. She has survived human vivisection, and still managed to regenerate from the ordeal. *'Life Siphoning': As a result of Terrigenesis, Jiaying gained the ability to strip the life of another person and add it to her own through physical contact. The immediate impact of this is enhancing the potency & even accelerating her restorative, regenerative healing factor. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Delusional: Jiaying suffered greatly at the hands of Werner Reinhardt, and as a result she acted irrationally, committing acts of murder in the interests of preserving her authority and protecting Inhumans. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dichen Lachman portrays Jiaying as a recurring character in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Coincidentally, she previously played a character who continues to live after receiving an otherwise-fatal injury in the series Torchwood: Miracle Day (in which the lead character, Jack Harkness, comes back to life after his body is destroyed). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джаин (199999) Category:Zabo Family Category:Advanced Longevity Category:2014 Character Debuts